


my heart is jumping

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Humor, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, silly but fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: "What the hell." Shoma muttered as he looked up at the hill in front of them "They're jumping... from this?""Yep." Keiji nodded "Have you ever seen ski jumping, Sho?""No, and now I'm not sure if want to now."aka Yuzuru and others visit Sapporo during a ski jumping competition





	my heart is jumping

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi hello! This is me having fun with two of my favourites sport fandoms! I apologize for any mistakes, and I hope you'll enjoy!

"I don't get what are we doing here." Shoma grumbled and Keiji rolled his eyes at him, but still helping him to get his suitcase from the abyss of the trunk of their bus.

"Because your federation kindly asked you to be here, so they can take a lot of nice pictures in this beautiful scenery."

Shoma snorted at that, and Yuzuru understood the sentiment very well. He wasn't too crazy about that whole thing, but they had been told the rink nearby would be all for them, and that some officials would actually like to see all of them skate, since their results were giving them a headache about who should they send for worlds. And there would be some press stuff? Only additional benefit. So now Yuzuru was standing in the middle of the very snowy Sapporo, wondering why the well was there so many Europeans around. Did all of them were there to watch macaques bathing in hot springs? Because well, they for sure hadn't flied all the way from another continent just to ski, right? He glanced at a group of some young guys passing them, all dressed in some bright green jackets and speaking in some weird language that reminded Yuzuru of Russian, but definitely wasn't. Yuzuru shrugged and grabbed his bag, following his friends inside the hotel.

At the reception he was greeted by a view of even more foreigners, a lot of them tall and blonde, and some sporting impressive moustaches. It was pretty interesting, because all of them seemed to know each other, and Yuzuru couldn't help but feel curious. But then he got the key to his room and he stopped thinking about handsome Europeans and instead he could focus on his plans for the rest of the day, which was having a nap and then eating something nice.

Luckily, he got placed in the same room as Keiji, which was very convenient. Keiji was quiet and great roommate, and Yuzuru was happy. Shoma seemed a tiny bit disappointed when he learned that he would be sharing a room with Kazuki, but the moment they started talking about what would they want to eat, his mood visibly boosted.

Yuzuru was humming happily as him and Keiji exited an elevator at their floor, but his voice died in his throat, because suddenly there was a loud screech filling the corridor, and Yuzuru saw a man running in their direction, carrying another guy on his back, and they looked absolutely delighted.

"Hello!" the guy that was being carried waved at Yuzuru and Keiji, and then they continued their rapid journey.

"What the hell." Yuzuru muttered, looking after them, and Keiji shrugged.

"Well, that was weird-"

"I'm sorry for them!" said someone near to them and Yuzuru turned around quickly, and he couldn't help but gape a little, as he stared into the bluest eyes he had seen in his entire life.

The guy standing in front of him was tall, had a great haircut, and was smiling a bit sheepishly.

"They, uh, had a bet. But I will make sure they won't cause any trouble, we don't want to bother-"

Yuzuru was still gaping, but Keiji decided to step in, smiling at the guy and putting his pretty nice English to use.

"Thank you. Noise not the problem now, but in the night, we need to rest."

"Of course, of course, we can't party before competition either." the guy nodded, and then his eyes widened as he spotted team jackets Yuzuru and Keiji were wearing, and his face brightened up "Hey, you're from the national team? I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you- I'm Andreas, Andi for sure, from Germany, it's nice to meet you!"

Andi looked incredibly happy and Yuzuru glanced at Keiji, exchanging confused glances, when another voice- a familiar one, thankfully- made them looked over Andi's shoulder.

"Hello, Yuzuru!" Noriaki Kasai said, stopping next to Andi "And Keiji, right? Nice to see you in here, although a bit unexpected." he said in Japanese and then looked at the German next to him "What's up?" he asked in heavy accented English, raising his hand for a high five.

"All good!" Andi laughed and they high fived, which Yuzuru watched with some stunned expression. He had met Noriaki a few times before, but the man was a living legend, a 47 years old legend, and Yuzuru couldn't quite imagine being so... open with someone who could be his son.

But also now the mystery of a bunch of Europeans was solved.

There was loud screeching coming from the end of a corridor and Andi's eyes widened, and he excused himself quickly before running in the general direction of the noise. Noriaki chuckled quietly and then smiled at his younger countrymen.

"You're here for some skating business, huh? If you have time you should stop by competition during the next two days, it's really fun, and we could always use more guests."

Yuzuru opened his mouth to maybe decline politely, but Keiji nodded excitedly.

"We will try to stop by, of course!"

Noriaki smiled and then excused himself as well, an Yuzuru sighed deeply as they finally walked inside their room.

"Whyy, I was planning to spend my evenings with video games!"

"Oh come on!" Keiji shook his head "It's going to be fun! I always wanted to watch ski jumping in person, I couldn't make it in Pyeongchang, and here's such an occasion! But you don't have to go with me, I bet rest of the guys would love to tho, you can sit here by yourself!"

Yuzuru grumbled something under his breath and dropped on his bed, reaching for his phone. The last thing he needed was a hotel filled with a bunch of Europeans, even though some of them had pretty eyes. Also whatever, after training with Javi for so long he was for sure immune to pretty eyes, right?

He took a really nice nap that was ended brutally by Keiji announcing that it was dinner time. Yuzuru would prefer to get a room service, but Keiji's will was made of steel, and ten minutes later they were sitting in a hotel restaurant, some of their teammates already there.

"They're all here!" Kazuki exclaimed excitedly "All the ski jumpers, I forgot it's happening, it's so cool, do you think we can go to watch them tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Keiji smiled and Kazki squealed with excitement. Yuzuru and Shoma exchanged unimpressed looks, but the Kaori and Rika dropped on two chairs next to Kazuki, giggling quietly.

"There is so many fun people in here!" Rika said with a smile "You see that guy over there, we were in an elevator together and he was telling us such great jokes!" she pointed some table occupied by six good looking men, and Kazuki gasped, and dropped his fork.

"Oh my god, does anyone have a paper and a pen, please, please-"

"What?" Shoma asked slowly as Kaori was searching through her back, and Kazuki waved dramatically.

"Seven olympic golds!" he wheezed, and that caught Yuzuru's attention "That guys has four and that three, I need- thank you, Kaori!" he grabbed the appliances and then basically ran to the near table with a starstruck expression on his face.

Yuzuru didn't come back to his senses after hearing that someone had four golds yet, when suddenly Rika brightened up even more and started waving at someone excitedly.

"What now." Shoma muttered, clearly dreaming only about finally getting his food.

"Hey, hey, sit with us!" Rika yelled, patting a free chair next to her, and a moment later Yuzuru saw a fairly attractive guy sitting down and smiling at all of them politely.

"Hello-"

"This is Ryoyu, we met before. He's like, the best-"

"Well, not yet." Ryoyu chuckled "But thank you!"

Rika introduced Ryoyu to everyone, and Yuzuru noticed that the ski jumped seemed to recognize all of you, but didn't say a word; and then Kazuki came back and almost got a heart attack. From his excited babbling Yuzuru understood that their new friend had won World Cup last season with some great results and the currents season was going great as well.

Yuzuru couldn't force himself to be interested in the conversation that was going on, but Ryoyu himself was the entirely different story. He was good- looking, yes, and had a decent haircut, but what interested Yuzuru the most was that... aura, surrounding him. He seemed completely relaxed and confident, as if he didn't care at all that there were two days of competition ahead. Maybe it was because of the fact that they apparently had comps basically every weekend since the start of winter? Or maybe it was because he was spending most of his year in Europe, Yuzuru knew very well what influence those guys were bringing-

He was absent- minded for the whole dinner, and when in the end Ryoyu invited them all to come an watch and everyone accepted happily, even Yuzuru nodded, not really thinking. Maybe it wouldn't be boring to death, after all.

* * *

"What the hell." Shoma muttered as he looked up at the hill in front of them "They're jumping... from this?"

"Yep." Keiji nodded "Have you ever seen ski jumping, Sho?"

"No, and now I'm not sure if want to now."

Yuzuru kind of understood the sentiment, looking up and seeing how high that thing was. Who the hell had gotten an idea that it was a good idea for a sport? Kazuki and the girls, on the other hand, looked extremely excited, armed with flags and the biggest of smiles. Yuzuru wondered again why had he agreed to come, but then the crowd yelled in unison, and Yuzuru saw someone flying in the air; despite his mood, he felt a surge of adrenaline rushing in his veins as he watched the jumper land safely on what was apparently a respectful distance, because the people roared even louder. Next to him, Rika and Kaori squealed with excitement while Shoma mumbled something incoherently.

Well, that was going to be fun.

Despite what Yuzuru had been dreading, the competition was pretty... enjoyable. Japanese team was pretty wide- an advantage of performing on a home soil- and they were doing really good. Yuzuru was really in awe of Noriaki and made a mental note to ask him how his knees were still in one piece. He was a bit taken aback when Keiji informed him that there were two rounds, and only thirty athletes were advancing to it, and only they were getting world cup points. Also, there were also points for style of landing, and also some weird additional points for weather conditions? Yuzuru wasn't following everything, but he was having fun, especially because Ryoyu was in second after the first round, and in third was some other Japanese named Naoki. In the lead was some Norwegian guy with three names, and when Yuzuru googled him he discovered that he was blonde and attractive.

Seriously, what was that, was every ski jumper good looking?

The whole competition ended up with almost the same podium- some guy named Killian snatching the third place by two points- and everyone seemed pretty satisfied. The crowd seemed very supportive in general, cheering for everyone with the same amount of enthusiasm. That was pretty nice, Yuzuru thought, as they were slowly making way to their hotel, Keiji basically carrying half- asleep Shoma, and Kazuki still looked as if Christmas came early. Yuzuru wasn't as crazily happy, but he had to admit that it had been quite enjoyable, watching people risking breaking their necks like that.

When they walked inside the hotel, a lot of skaters was already there, walking around or just hanging out. Yuzuru quickly spotted Andi, who was looking very cosy, sitting in a lap of some guy in a team Germany jacket and talking animatedly. Yuzuru sighed internally and looked around, mildly curious if he would be able to connect the faces to names he had heard when standing in the crowd. He only managed to get two, Johansson because of his amazing moustache, and Stoch, one of Kazuki's faves, the one with three gold medals.

Yuzuru couldn't help but notice that they all seemed and acted like one big family. There was a guy wearing a jacket of US team, laughing his lungs out while talking to a guy wearing a bright green Slovenian one. It was one big mix, and Yuzuru smiled a little; it reminded him of an atmosphere after skating competitions, on banquets, only now the jumpers had one more day of competition ahead, but they clearly didn't have a problem with having fun, some of them were even drinking beer, perfectly relaxed.

"I'm going to get him to his room." Keiji announced, now holding Shoma firefighter style "See you in a moment."

Yuzuru nodded, eager to get to his room, when he felt someone patting his shoulder, and he turned around.

"So, you came to watch." Ryoyu smiled easily and Yuzuru gulped, surprised. Luckily, Rika was still close and started congratulating Ryoyu for his podium, and Yuzuru kept on nodding along politely. He couldn't tell why, but suddenly he was feeling... kind of... intimidated? Which was ridiculous, because Yuzuru Hanyu was the one to intimidate people, not other way round. But now he was thinking about the other guy's achievements, and how elegant he had looked while floating in the air, and... yeah, he was intimidated.

"I need to wake up early, goodnight!" he basically screeched and then quickly ran to an elevator, where he screeched even louder when he saw two Austrian dudes looking like they were just about to make out. Honestly, that was now becoming a truly traumatising experience and Yuzuru lowkey wished he could be back in Toronto and brood in his room on his own.

He came back to his room, and was a bit surprised that Keiji wasn't back yet, but in the end he was glad he didn't have to race to the bathroom. So now he could spend twenty minutes in the shower while singing the Titanic song very loudly, glad that Keiji wasn't in the room so he wouldn't get any blackmailing material.

But when he existed the bathroom he yelped loudly when he saw Kazuki nestling on Keiji's bed, looking sleepy and slightly traumatised as well.

"Uhh, hi?" Yuzuru narrowed his eyes and Kazuki smiled awkwardly "What are you doing here?"

"Let's say I switched with Keiji." Kazuki said, flinching "You don't want to know." he added when Yuzuru looked at him curiously "You don't wanna."

Well, Yuzuru indeed didn't want to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
